Skipped
by taylorwwjd
Summary: Stitch is left behind while Lilo skips ahead in time. But what happens in that time will impact the galaxy forever. Will Hamsterviel rise to power, or can the experiments stop him? Takes place sometime during Skip. Read and review, PLEASE!


**PS – There are a few references to my other story, _The Redemption of Experiment 625,_ so it might help to check out that story before reading this. Also, I do not own Subway or Lilo and Stitch. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**SKIPPED – chapter one**

"**Lilo?" Stitch called out. He was still standing next to the parked red car at the movies, which was getting an accumulating number of tickets. But Lilo was gone. She was ten years into the future now. Stitch just wondered why he hadn't gone.**

** Oh well. Suddenly, his super-sonic ears picked up something. It was Hamsterviel talking to Gantu around the corner. As he turned the corner, he saw Hamsterviel communicating with Gantu via some sort of video relay.**

"**Now that we have virtually all the experiments, we will attack!" cried Hamsterviel.**

"**Huh?" Stitch said to himself. Hamsterviel seemed to hear though. Turning around, he saw Stitch.**

"**Get back here you despicably despicable thing that is despicable!" he yelled. Stitch ran past the corner to get away. Hamsterviel lowered the glass roof on his car and punched the gas, gaining on Stitch.**

** The Hamsterviel car was closing in on Stitch and Stitch jumped onto the movie theater roof. The car ejected helicopter-like blades and a claw deployed from the side, ready to grab Stitch.**

** Stitch knew what to do though, and jumped toward the helicopter, grabbing the claw along the way. He smashed through the glass, leaving Hamsterviel speechless, and attached the claw to the deranged gerbil creature. Stitch lowered the helicopter just enough so he could get to the ground, and left the helicopter-car just floating in the air, with Hamsterviel hanging by a claw.**

"**Get back here, you you, you!" Hamsterviel yelled out. Stitch just laughed to himself as he went to go see his experiment friend, Sparky, at the lighthouse.**

** When there, he saw that Gantu's ship was also there. Sparky was not at the top of the lighthouse, but instead, Stitch saw him in the window of Gantu's spaceship. The ship powered up, and Stitch jumped and attached to the side of the ship.**

** Stitch punched through Sparky's window and grabbed onto Sparky by the antennaes. Sparky got the idea, and turned his rear end into an electric bolt. Stitch rode Sparky down to the ground.**

"**What is going on, cousin?" asked Stitch.**

"**Gantu has been taking a new approach. He's been capturing the experiments at their one true place. He's already taken Babyfier, Clip, and Slushy!" Sparky said. Stitch's eyes opened wide at this. Gantu was actually taking experiments they had rescued and recapturing them.**

"**But how is he doing this? The experiments would surely outpower him!" Stitch said.**

"**Gantu has been using a new invention called the Dehydrator 2.0. It works like a ray gun, and it instantly dehydrates the experiments into pods." Sparky said. Stitch growled to himself. Gantu might actually have a plan that could work this time.**

"**I won't give up until all the experiments are rescued." Stitch said, determined.**

"**I knew I could count on you." Sparky said. "But we'll need a way to get inside."**

"**625!" Stitch cried. They could use the lazy experiment to let them in. But how would they get him on their side?**

"**What if we gave him a sandwich?" asked Sparky.**

"**625 wouldn't give up that easy. What if we gave him a 100 dollar gift card to Subway?" asked Stitch.**

"**That would work – if we had that kind of money." Sparky sighed.**

"**I know where I can make some…" Stitch said.**

** At the corner of a street, Stitch was making serious dough by showing off his powers. He had gotten Slick (who had thankfully not yet been captured) and Slick had decided to help Stitch by selling tickets to his 'demonstration'.**

** After the show, Stitch thanked him.**

"**Thanks, cousin."**

"**Hey, when your customers are your friends, everybody profits." Slick said, reciting his catchphrase ever since Lilo had found his one true place.**

** Sparky turn into a lightning bolt of electricity and slid into the telephone lines. He rid them all the way down to the local Subway where he ordered a gift card that was as much as they could afford.**

"**Hopefully this will work." Sparky said. He gave it to Stitch and Stitch ran down to where Gantu's ship was. Unfortunately, it was gone. Of course, Stitch thought. How else could he have gone to the lighthouse in it?**

** Stitch wanted to cross the river to check it out though. Unfortunately, he bumped into an invisible wall. Wishy Washy! Stitch punched into the wall, and his hand was now invisible because it was in the ship.**

** Stitch crawled in through the hole, and hoped with all his might that it was 625, and not Gantu, that was in the room he had crawled into.**

** Stitch was relieved to see that it was the kitchen, and 625 was just leaning at the counter depressed.**

"**Cousin?" asked Stitch.**

"**626!" 625 replied.**

"**Here." Stitch gave him the Subway coupon. 625 looked to joyed to say anything.**

"**What's the catch? I don't have anything to give you. Gantu cut short my supply of sandwiches. He won't let me touch anything made of bread, meat, or veggie until I help him catch all the experiments." 625 said. Stitch could see that Gantu's new power to catch experiments was making him corrupt and mean. Not that he hadn't always been that way, but now it was much more.**

** By the look on 625's face, Stitch was tempted to give it to him, just as a friendship offering. They were related. Kind of.**

** Stitch gave in to his feelings. "No catch. Have fun."**

** Then Stitch started to walk off. He and Sparky would just have to find another way to get in. Maybe 625 would repay them someday. Maybe not. Who could ever tell?**

"**Wait!" 625 cried, just as Stitch was about to walk out.**

"**Gantu keeps all the experiment pods in his study. The only time he leaves is when he goes experiment hunting. He's so dumb though, that he has to uncloak the ship when he leaves. Otherwise, he can't find the switch to shut the door. Come back when he leaves and you'll be able to save the other experiments." 625 said.**

"**Thanks, cousin." Stitch said. Maybe 625 could change.**

** 625 sat in the kitchen, after Stitch left, and stared at his new gift. Finally he could taste sandwiches again!**

** But why would Stitch give him it for free? Had they forgiven him?**

** Gantu then came out from behind the ship's doorway.**

"**Excellently done, 625. The trog will come back, and I'll finally finish him off. He'll walk right into the trap." Gantu said evilly. Hamsterviel laughed from over the speakers.**

** 625 didn't feel like laughing though. He wasn't sure which side he should be loyal to though, his good side that wanted to emerge, or the side that wanted revenge on all the experiments, for he felt it was their fault that his golden coat had been ruined and singed. 625 just wandered back to his quarters to think while Gantu and Hamsterviel laughed together.**


End file.
